Telepathic Connection
by Pebna Wolf
Summary: I saw some trivia that said that originally Danny and Sam were gonna have a Telepathic Connection, so I thought "Why not wright that into the show" and decided to do that. This is the Danny Phantom show, but if Danny and Sam had a telepathic connection.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Meat

**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of my new story. **

**So a little background about this story. I was on IMDb, looking up random stuff and i find myself in the trivia section of Danny Phantom and I saw that apparently in the original version of the show Danny and Sam were supposed to have a telepathic connection. I thought that would have been cool to see in the show. Then I though, since I am a new writer, and not that good at it, I would make my own version of the TV show with the Telepathic Connection included. I will be following the story-lines of each episode as closely as I can, with the Telepathy included (of coarse), and sometimes them talking about the telepathy. The Point of View (Pov) will switch up between Danny, Sam, and Tucker because they are the main characters. I may do other characters later if needed, and there will be some parts of the episodes not covered in my writing depending on several factors. I only switch Pov's if its a natural change in the show. I will tell you whose Pov it is at the start and if it doesn't say it will be the same Pov. There will be a few no Pov areas. **

**I think I have wasted enough of your time here, more info at the bottom. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**(Sam's Pov)**

I sat uncomfortably in the chair as my friend's dad was rummaging around with a few thing, getting ready for the lesson on ghost hunting that I really wasn't interested in. Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie, are ghost hunters, and while we were visiting Jack suddenly decided that we should learn how to hunt ghost. Anyway, Danny was sitting on my right, trying his hardest to keep a smile on his face, and my other friend, Tucker, was sitting to the left, and faking a happy smile also. I wasn't even trying to put on a fake smile, knowing that Jack wouldn't even notice in his obliviousness.

"So, Danny," Jack suddenly said, turning around, "You and your little friends want to hunt ghost."

"Uh, actually dad, I want to be an Astronaut," Danny piped up, trying to spare his father's feelings.

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton," I spoke up next, "I was into ghost, but they're so mainstream now, they're like cell phones."

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghost? Criminal," Came in Tucker. Of course he would say that.

"Well if you do want to hunt ghost there are a few things you need to learn," Jack went on, rummaging through his pile of stuff again.

I rolled my eyes. '_Is he seriously going to teach us about hunting ghost',_ I mentally asked Danny. Danny I and have this telepathic connection to each other's mind, where we can send thoughts and pictures. When we were younger, about a year after we met, we found that we could somewhat sense one another's feelings, particularly when they were strong. That ability escalated in the past month. We are also able to block one another of we feel like it. We also can leave our mind open and just feel each other's mind there without talking.

'_Yes, he is'. _Danny replied, '_just go along with it'._

Just then Danny shivered and gasped as a bit of breath came out of his mouth. Then I heard him mumble 'Oh, no. This isn't good' as the ghost portal to the left of us opened, revealing its inner smoky green spiral. Two green octopus-like ghost came out through the portal and floated there, screaming and snarling, before grabbing Tucker and I over the mouths with their tentacles, pulling us out of our chairs. Danny's dad started to talk about ghost, completely unaware to the fact that there were two right behind him. Danny then jumped in, changing with a flash of light, into his ghost form. He fought the ghost, first freeing us from there tentacles, and placing us in our seats. At that moment Jack turned around.

"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos," he said, handing it to me before turning around, "It's supposed to trap ghost. But since it doesn't work, it's just a thermos, a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it."

Then Danny finished up with the ghost, who retreated to the ghost zone. He turned back into himself, gasped as he saw his dad turning to the portal, and quickly jumped behind our seat, placing one hand one hand on mine chair and one on Tuckers, panting.

"And that? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghost into our world, whether I want it to or not. Someday, I'll figure out how that works too." Then he turned to us, "Now who wants to hunt some ghost?" Tucker and I were shaking from the experience while Danny was still panting, "You kids. Look at you. You're too excited to speak. So I'll just go on speaking."

'_Did he seriously not see or hear any of that'?_ I questioned Danny.

'_Obviously not'. _Danny replied. We just sat there listening to Jack while Danny regained his breath.

"I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. I don't exactly remember where, but i do know I wanted a pony. Never got that pony." At this point Danny dropped his head, while Tucker looked over to see if he was okay. "As a matter of fact, we had to eat horsemeat during the war. I had a problem with that.

* * *

(**Danny's Pov.)**

I was eating my breakfast in the kitchen, my mother across the table working on one of her ghost hunting inventions, and my sister, Jazz, sitting beside me with one of her Psychology/therapy books, looking over at mom annoyed before putting her book between her food and the sparks from moms blowtorch. I go to take another bite of cereal when I find that there is no food or spoon in my mouth. I look down to find that my hand had gone completely intangible. Giving out a small scream before hiding it under the table so no one saw it.

"Okay, Two more days and it's done," My mother said, turning off the blowtorch.

Then dad came up behind her, "What did you say? It's done?" Then grabbing the device and holding up in the air he declared, "The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

"It uses _what_ to track _what_?" I asked a little worried. I never told them that I was half ghost, and I sure didn't want them to find out this way.

Just then the Computerized Voice for the Fenton Finder went started to speak, "Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward." I started to walk backwards while my parents, keeping their eyes on the machine, followed its instructions. My back was to the counter when the machine talked again, "Ghost Located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." '_Please don't find out, Please don't find out', _I silently begged.

"What? That can't be right." My dad exclaimed.

While my parents quickly glanced at each other, my entire body went invisible for a quick second. '_Ah, no. Well, I guess the jig is up'._

"Actually, I need to tell you something." I started.

Just then Jazz closed her book, "That not all you need, Danny." She got up and walked over to me saying, "You need guidance, and parents who can provided it." I just stood there dumbfounded.

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, But you're only -"

"16, Biologically. But psychologically, I'm an adult," At this point I tried to sneak away, "And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghost," at which point she caught me, "To pollute the mind of this impressionably little child." '_Hey, I'm 14'. _"Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school." And after giving a glare at Mom and Dad, she dragged me to the car, and took me to school.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and I walked through the hallways of school as I quietly told them what happened at my house this morning.

"I think I should tell them." I said as we walked up the stairs.

"Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand." Sam's voice rose as she started to rant, "WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?"

"Sam, I'm talking about my powers. My problems." I said. '_No offence', _I said to her telepathically.

"Oh, right. Me too." She said.

"It's been a month since the accident, and I still barely have any control." I said, "If somebody catches me, I go from Geek to Freak around here."

"Kind of like what you're doing now?" Tucker asked.

That when I realized that my lower half went intangible and I was sinking through the floor. I gave out a small scream. _Help,_ I asked Sam, as they both grabbed my arms and hauled me back above the ground. My legs and feet came back as I felt the ground beneath me again.

"Oh, darn it!" I mumbled. "If my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?"

I walk forward, then found my body go intangible as I walk through a Snack machine.

"Danny, your powers make you unique." Sam said, trying to cheer me up, "unique is good, that why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian."

"Which means what," Tucker asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." I translated to him. '_How does he not know that'_, Sam asked.

"Oh, who cares about that stuff? Danny, two words: Meat Connoisseur." He then starts to sniff me. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes."

"Impressive." '_Really Danny?', 'What, it was'._

"Meat heightens the senses," Tucker continued, "And my all meat streak is 14 years strong."

"And it's about to end." '_Oh no Sam, what did you do?' _"It's not that bad, the school board finally agreed to try out a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."

"Wait. What did you do?"

* * *

In the cafeteria, the three of us waited in line, Tucker and I anxious to see what Sam changed the menu to. When it got to me the lunch lady placed some sort of bread with grass growing out of it. Whatever it was it looked inedible and unappetizing.

"What is this?" I questioned, "Grass on a Bun?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Tucker," Sam said, turning to him, "It's time for a change."

* * *

**(NO POV)**

Back at Fenton Works, the name of the building that Danny lived at, the Ghost Portal in the basement opened. A green old lunch lady ghost came out of its swirling green. She wore a pink dress, with a white apron, pink hair net, and yellow gloves.

"Ooh!" She said in a sweet old lady voice" Somebody changed the menu!"

Then, unaware to Jack and Maddie, who work working on a new invention, the Lunch Lady ghost floated up through the ceiling.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Maddie suggested to Jack.

"No, it's perfect," Jack said, "When Jazz gets home, we suck the ghost out of her with a Fenton Xtractor."

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost?" Maddie worried, "What if we accidentally hurt her?"

"Maddie, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt humans," Jack said, trying to dispel Maddie's doubts, "Unless it gets in your hair."

He then turns it on, with the vacuum part facing him, and it pulled out his hair as he screamed

"See?"

* * *

**(Sam's Pov)**

Danny, Tucker, and I Sat around our usual lunch table. Danny was the first one out of the boys to grab a spoon and pick up a bit of the food.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Danny asked me.

Suddenly I felt a large hand on my shoulder, "Ah, Miss Manson." The hand was attached to out overweight and bald English teacher/vice principal, Mr. Lancer. "The School Board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

Tucker started to sniff, then said "Meat. Near," proceeding to sniff Mr. Lancer.

"No, no. The rumors about the new All-Steak Buffet in the teachers' lounge are completely untrue. Thanks again." He said before walking away. '_There is totally an All-Steak buffet'_ Danny thought.

"Yeah." Tucker said in an angered tone, "Thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam."

"It's not garbage." I said somewhat defensively. "It's recyclable organic matter."

"It's Garbage," Danny and Tuck said together.

We sat there a little bit, until Danny gave a little gasp as his ghost sense went off.

"Uh, Guys, I've got a problem," He said, then a handful of mud hit him in the back of the head as we heard '_FENTON' _"Make that two problems."

Dash, the school bully, came storming up to us with a trey of mud pies in his hand. He always picked on Danny more than anyone else in school.

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? THREE MUD PIES. WITH MUD. FROM THE GROUND!" He shouted, "All because of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

Then Dash lifted Danny of the ground by his shirt, "These are the best years of my life. After High School, It's all downhill for me." '_That's true,' _I thought to Danny, '_Not now.'_ "How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?"

"Actually, it's topsoil." I corrected

"WHATEVER!" Dash said throwing Danny down. Then shoving the Mud Pies in Danny's face he said, "Eat it. All of it."

Danny was about to take a bite when his ghost sense went off again, reminding him of his first problem. '_I saw it, I need a distraction,' _he said to me, '_Food Fight?' _ I suggested.

"Uhh...Uhh…" Danny said, thinking, "GARBAGE FIGHT!" he said, getting up and throwing the mud pies in Dashes face. Immediately everyone got up and started throwing food.

"IT'S NOT GARBAGE, IT'S-" I was saying when Danny grabbed me and pulled me down under the safety of the table. Leading the way, he started to head off after the ghost he saw. Looking back we saw Dash pointing at Danny shouting "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS FENTON!" then getting pelted on all sides by mud.

"Oh, great," Danny sighed, "I'm still his favorite."

We across the floor to the door that lead to the kitchens. Danny and Tucker opened, and peered around the door. Danny was sending me what he saw while I watched our backs.

"Huh. Shouldn't be so bad." Tucker commented. "She looks a little like my grandmother."

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny questioned as I peered around the door myself.

"Hello, children. Can you help me?" the floating ghost asked. "Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Ya, she did" Tucker said, pointing his thumb at me.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU?" Suddenly her white hair started to move like a flame, her read eyes bulged out of her head while she snarled in a slightly deeper, echoing voice that made us all jump. Her entire body was also covered in green flames. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR 50 YEARS." Then she proceeded to roar as green energy formed above her.

"Get behind me!" Danny said in a slightly shaking voice.

"Wow. I feel safe." I retorted. '_Really Sam, now?'_

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted out loud.

At his new battle cry, one white light appeared at his waist. The light separated, one heading up his body, one heading down. The lights changed Danny's usual white shirt with red oval and blue jeans into a black HAZMAT suit, with a white belt, gloves, and boots. His usual night black hair turned snow white, and even though I couldn't see them, I knew his blue eyes turned green. Danny flew up to meet to the ghost.

"I command you to go away," Danny said, pointing at the ghost. '_That was really lame, Danny'_

The ghost lifted up a hand, shooting a load of dirty dishes toward Danny, who went intangible, just to break in a pile behind him. Some other dishes were thrown at me, which Danny intercepted, catching them all on his arms. The ghost then threw dishes at Tucker, which Danny also caught in time, returning the dishes back to counter.

"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busboy." As he finished the Ovens started to jump up and down.

"I CONTROL LUNCH. LUNCH IS SACRED. LUNCH HAS RULES." The Lunch Lady ghost exclaimed, then with her sweet and innocent voice she asked, "Anybody want cake?"

Tucker and I nodded, not sure of how she would react if I said no, Tucker probably wanted the cake.

"TOO BAD." The ghost screamed, '_note to self, don't say yes again' _"CHILDREN WHO CHANGE _MY_ MENU DO NOT GET DESSERT."

She phased up through the ceiling, leaving stoves that started to shoot flames at us. Tucker and I jumped out of the ways, while Danny was completely unharmed. Then the Ovens, which now had eyes and teeth, jumped at us. I put my hands in front of my face, and closed my eyes. '_Hold on,' _Danny said in my mind. Then I felt Danny's hand on my shoulder, and saw another on Tuckers. Then I felt a tingly sensation over my body. It wasn't until he pulled us through a wall that I realized he turned us intangible. We rolled into the hallway, immediately looking to see if the wall would hold up against the wrath of three fiery ovens.

"Hey, it worked!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" I angrily asked.

All of our heads then turned to the loud crash behind us. The lights flickered and went out. Then all of the stuff out of a few of the lockers that surrounded us flew out. They swirled down the hall and past the ghost. Suddenly Tucker started sniffing.

"Steak. Rib Eye. No, Porterhouse. Medium Rare," He said as meat started to fly by us and stick to the ghost, covering her in a meats suit. "But where did it come from," he continued, "Lancer."

"PREPARE TO LEARN WHY MEAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE FIVE FOOD GROUPS." She exclaimed pointing at me, then in her innocent voice, "Cookie?" In which I shook my head no, "THEN PERISH!" '_God, you just can't win with her,'_ I thought to Danny.

"Forget it!" Danny said to the ghost, going in between us, "The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" Then he lifted a fist, that glowed briefly, then moving across his whole body, he became human again. "Woops. I didn't mean to do that."

Then the Lunch Lady ghost grabbed me with her meaty hand, dragging me who knows where. '_Danny' _I screamed through our connection. '_I'm coming… or not' _he replied, '_What happened'_ I asked, '_Lanc-' _He was able to say before our telepathic connection went out of range. The range of our connection had been growing in the past month but it's still not that far yet.

* * *

**(Danny's Pov)**

Tucker and I were sitting in Mr. Lancer's office, with Dash standing by the door, looking all smug. Mr. Lancer was sorting through a filling cabinet. Tucker was looking around for a way out while I was trying to mentally connect to Sam. I could just barely feel her mind on the edge of my consciousness.

"Tucker Foley." He began, reading from a file, "Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girls' locker room." Then he moved to my file, "Danny Fenton. 34 dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. So, gentlemen, tell me. WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL'S CAFETERIA?"

"Dash started it," I began to protest, "He threw-"

"Four touchdown passes in the last game, is thereby exempt from scorn." Mr. Lancer Interrupted, "You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter," He said while leaving the room, "watch the door."

"We gotta find Sam," Tucker exclaimed after the door was shut, "For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped."

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu?" I suggested, "How about that?"

Tucker started to sniff as I heard a slight '_Help' _from Sam, almost so quiet I didn't hear it.

"That steak is still in the building." Tucker stated, "200 yards, tops."

I walked over to Mr. Lancer's security cameras. "Check it out. Meat trail." I said pointing to one of the cameras. I proceeded to change into my ghost form, grabbed Tucker by the arm while turning him intangible, and flying through the floor to the basement. We were standing in a doorway to a storage area.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker exclaimed on see all of the meet, "I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it."

"How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird one?" I questioned while feeling out for Sam's mind. I could only feel a wave of fear blocking me out. Tucker and I heard a cackling laugh around the corner.

"My dear child, meat is good for kids," The ghost said in a sweet voice, "It helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?"

"We don't need meat. That's a fact." Sam retorted.

"SILENCE!" The ghost screamed, "YOU NEED DISCIPLINE, MANNERS, RESPECT. YOU KNOW WHERE THAT COMES FROM?" the ghost shrieked, "MEAT!" then returning to her sweet voice she asked, "Chicken or fish?"

"I'll take care of the ghost," I said turning to Tucker, "You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."

"Way ahead of you," he said holding a knife and fork.

I flew around the corner, and threw a punch at the ghost who flew across the room into a brick wall. I landed in front of her, Tucker saying "I'll have you free in no time, Sam" behind me, and her retorting with "you have got to be kidding me.

I went to kick the ghost when she grabbed my foot and held me upside down, screaming, "DON'T YOU SEE? THIS IS WHY YOU NEED MEAT. YOUR SKIN AND BONES," then throwing me to the nearest wall which I half went through intangibly. She then held up a green glowing hand toward a box of shish-kabobs, which I was able to avoid by splitting my top half and bottom half of my body. She then let out a roar, summoning all of the meat out of the boxes, and controlling them to form a meat suit around her, letting Sam go in the process.

She grabbed me with her meat hand, Tucker declaring, "Help's on the way, Buddy!" as she threw me through the wall. When I came back through I saw Sam and Tucker running away from the Meat monster. I grabbed both of them and flew us through the wall, and out to the yard.

"Gee, Danny." Sam piped up, "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You must be exhausted."

"What?" I questioned, blocking her out of my mind, "Of course not. What would give you that idea?" I then fell to the ground, changed into human form, and passed out.

* * *

**(No Pov)**

At Fenton works Jazz opened the door as she got home only to find all the lights off, usually her parents would be at home right now. As she stepped inside the door slammed behind her and to silver capsules came out of nowhere, emitting smoke that covered the living room.

"Now Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in" Jack exclaimed, "Get my back!"

The smoke cleared to reveal a furious Jazz, with her light brown hair being pulled on by a vacuum, and Jack and Maddie holding on to her ankles. Jack and Maddie let go of her ankles and Jazz stomped away, muttering, "This is all going in the memoir."

Then the door opened again to reveal Sam and Tucker holding a sleeping Danny.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. What a school day. Poor Danny nodded off." Tucker said hurriedly, "We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever. Don't get up, we know the way to go. Bye!"

"Hmm," Jack said thinking.

"Jack," Maddie said, "Danny is not a ghost."

"You're right," Jack remarked, "Jazz is."

* * *

**(Danny's Pov)**

"Ahh! Wha? What's going on?" I asked Sam and Tucker when I woke inside my room.

"You passed out, we took you home," Tucker responded, "You've been asleep for 4 days."

"Four days?!" I exclaimed,

"Hahaha, Nah," Tucker laughed, "It's only been a couple hours."

"Knock it off, Tucker," Sam commanded, "This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed."

"Me? I almost got him killed?" Tucker demanded, "The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away, and I'm gonna get it back."

"You want to change that menu back? You're gonna have to go through me to do it!" Sam bellowed.

"Oh, well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." I said to my empty room.

* * *

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." I said as I stepped inside the school courtyard

The yard was split in half. One the one side was a bunch of for meat protesters, with someone grilling, another person dressed as a hotdog, people with protest signs, a plane with a 'MEAT!' banner, and Tucker on stage leading a 'What do we want' Chant. On the other side of the yard was a Hippy van, a fruit tree, a fruit/veggie food stand, more protest signs, and Sam on top of a School Bus, that was a makeshift stage, leading a 'Veggies now!, Veggies forever!' chant.

"You guys put together two protest in one night?" I questioned them as they came up to me.

"Meat eaters, Danny." Tucker answered first, "Always ready to fight, and our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."

"Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarians are always ready to protest," Sam stated, "and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster.

"Don't you guys think that this is a little extreme?" I questioned them.

"No choice, buddy," Tucker stated, "Your either with me,"

"Or you're against him" Sam commanded.

"SO WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" they both demanded.

Just then there was a gust of wind and a cackling laugh that silenced everybody as they looked to the sky. My ghost sense went off just before a truck holding a lode of meat exploded open. The meat formed together behind the truck into one giant meat monster.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME" The Meat monster thundered.

At that everybody that was in the courtyard started to bolt away, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tucker cried out.

"Guys, time to make up. Now!" I told them.

They hugged each other around me so no one would see me change into my ghost form. I flew up to the meat monster. She first tried to punch me, which I avoided quickly. Then she brought her other hand around and tried to grab me out of the air, just barely getting me. She went for another hit as I flew behind her. I kicked the back of her head and she went toppling to the ground.

"He really is getting better." I turned my head to Tucker when I heard that. Which got me a face full of meat and sent me flying through the air.

I flew intangible up through a plane, then back on the way down a grasped a cup of water that was in someone's hand and shouted thanks as I left. Diving back down to the creature I splashed the water into my face and let go of the cup. When I hit the ghost, meat flew everywhere among the courtyard. I was getting out of a crater when I heard the Lunch Lady ghost's voice.

"Oh, dear. What a mess. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," I responded angrily.

"TOUGH, BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM," She bellowed.

Then piles of meat formed into five little meat monsters in front of me. I jumped at them as they jumped at me. I sliced them in half with the heel of my boot, ending up with meat around me. The meat floated in the air a bit before reforming into monsters.

"Wasn't expecting that," I said out loud. Then I changed into my human form again, "Or that."

The meat monsters grabbed me and lifted me into the air. The ones holding my arms let go dangling me upside down. Then something metal hit me in the face.

"The Fenton Thermos." I exclaimed as I looked at it, "But how am I going to get it to work?"

Suddenly the Meat minions let me go, and I started falling to the ground.

"Change back." I mumbled, "Change Back!"

I then changed back into my ghost form, and went intangible before I fell into the ground.

"Thanks for the Thermos!" I said as I fell between my parents and my sister.

I came back above the ground in front of the Lunch Lady ghost.

"NO! SOUP'S NOT ON TODAY'S MENU!" she bellowed.

"I'm changing the menu, permanently." I declared. "Please work," I whispered to the thermos before I opened it. I opened the thermos and pointed it at the ghost. "I hope I'm right!" I yelled while giving the thermos some ghost energy.

A light blue light appeared from the thermos and shot in the direction of the lunch lady ghost. When it hit the lunch lady ghost it created an egg like trap, pulling the ghost as she screamed out no. It sucked her into the thermos like a swirling vortex. I used up so much ghost energy getting that to work I went into my human form. When the last of the vortex disappeared I replaced the lid back onto the thermos. Then I went to my friends to help them up.

"What happened?" Sam questioned, "Where's the ghost?

"My parents have their moments," I said happily, sending Sam the image of what just happened.

Then I heard the metallic voice of the Fenton Finder, "Ghost directly ahead. You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead." '_What is that?'_ Sam questioned. '_It's the Fenton Finder, it finds ghost."_

"Oh, sorry, dad." I quickly said, "You just missed him."

"We got a runner," he declared before bolting off, revealing a pissed off Jazz that was behind him.

"Great. Back to square one." She said while walking away.

"So you're not gonna tell 'em?" Tucker asked.

"Nah," I responded, "I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder, which was attached to Mr. Lancer. '_Oh, crud. I forgot about him.'_

"In a world of trouble." Mr. Lancer said darkly.

* * *

We were cleaning up the food from the food fight yesterday and the Meat monster mayhem from today. I was pushing the food with a broom while Sam and Tucker were holding bags and throwing food into it, and Dash was leaning against the dumpster with a smirk on his face from watching us suffer. We weren't allowed to talk to each other because Lancer was watching our every move, but Sam and I kept a running mental conversation.

"Manson, pick up that T-Bone." Mr. Lancer commanded through his megaphone.

"With my hand?" Sam replied with disgust plainly in her voice.

"Foley, pick up that Turfwich." He said moving on to Tucker.

"With my hands?" Tucker mirrored Sam's question.

Mr. Lancer then took a bit of a chicken leg, then walked away. As I was pushing meat past Dash he started to snicker loudly. I walked to the other side of the dumpster, placed a hand on it, and directed the entire front end to be intangible. Meat fell out and covered Dash. '_Good one' _Sam commented.

"Fenton, a little help," Dash cried out.

"Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say." I replied feeling my eyes flash green.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 1: Mystery Meat. I hope you enjoy.**

**Info: First off, there is no and probably never will be a uploading scheduled, if there was one I would most likely break it every time. Right now I am on summer vacation so there will probably be a lot of updates because I already ran out of books. I will keep you updated on the busyness of my life. The only things coming up is Three days of driving lessons that I have to take, but they are only a few hours. **

**Second, I am a new writer. If there is any thing wrong spelling or grammar wise don't be shy to point it out. I use Microsoft Word and Google docs, each of them point out different thing in my work and both are helpful in their own ways, but they are not 100% accurate, it something is wrong please point it out. **

**Also, tell me how I am writing. Too fast. Too slow. Tell me what you think, you know, if you want too. **

**Hope you enjoyed my story. **

**Pebna Wolf **


	2. Chapter 2: Parental Bonding

**Hello and welcome back to Telepathic Connections.**

**I am sorry for taking so long my computer broke so I had to us the tablet to right and borrow my mom's computer when she was at work. Anyway I would like to thank all of you who have favorite and followed and reviewed this story. If I ever respond to reviews I will do it in the authors note at the bottom. Also I am a DannyxSam shipper so I got euphoric at the end of this chapter, I was grinning like an idiot. **

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

(Danny's Pov)

I walked down the stairs to the basement when I got home from school. I saw dad fishing in the ghost zone. Why would he be fishing in the ghost zone? I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs, and walked over to him.

"Hey, dad. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Danny, keep it down. You'll scare away the ghost." He said, then motioned to the fishing rod, "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghost." He reeled in the line and showed it to me, "Check out this line. Coated with a special high test ectoplasmo resin that that ghost can't break. Quiet now. Don't want to spook 'em."

He threw the line back into the ghost zone, reeling in the line for a bit before his stomach grumbled, "Oh! That soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia. Here! Hang on to this. I'll be right back after I use the Fenton Urinal."

Suddenly the line started to unreel into the ghost zone, starting to pull the rest of it with it. When the line stopped I gasped as my ghost sense went off. "Oh no" I mumbled. I started to pull against the ghost that was pulling on the other end of the line, struggling, until the other end stopped as if they let go. Suddenly a large blue scaly arm with three large claws came out of the portal, followed by the other arm. The ghost creature let out a low growl with green smoke. Then a large blue dragon head with green horns and a large set of wings came out of the portal, with the other end of the line in its mouth. The dragon let out a large roar, letting the end of the line hit me in the head.

"Dad?" I whimpered, hoping he was here again.

"I WANT TO GO!" The dragon roared.

I ran across the room, yelled for dad, before turning around. The dragon grabbed me in its paw and lifted me to its mouth, screaming "I HAVE TO GO!"

"You'll have to stand in line behind my dad. In the meantime…" I said changing into my ghost form and slipping out of the ghost dragons grip.

The dragons red eyes widened with surprise for a moment before lifting a paw and slashing at me. I quickly flew to the left, and then to the right as the other paw came out of the way. The dragon inhaled then blew out green flames that I dodged at the last second. I flew straight at the dragon, landing a kick on the dragon, sending it flying across the room. As it landed it shrunk down, losing the tail, wings, claws and scales, until it fully transformed into a young woman, with a blue dress, blond braided hair, and green skin. I was frozen in midair by my shock.

"All I wanted was to go to the princess costume ball," she cried, "And my horrid mommy won't let me!" Then she flew back into the ghost zone.

"If that dragon suit is her idea of a costume, I'm on mommy's side." I said, changing back into human form. "Whew! Man, that's a relief."

"I'll tell you what a relief is." My dad said, suddenly coming up behind me, "Darn, I almost forgot!" At that he gave me the two sodas in his hands, and ran back upstairs. Then I heard the flushing of a toilet.

**~Line Break~**

(Sam's Pov)

Danny and I were sitting at a picnic table eating lunch, me a salad and Danny a sandwich, and watching Tucker holding open the doors for girls while trying to ask them out to the dance. '_Here comes one'_ thought through our telepathic connection, which we just call TC, as a girl was coming through the door. '_And there she goes'_ I responded as she turned her head and walked away. Another girl walked through, clearly rejecting, '_Chalk that up on the rejection side,'_ I say, '_alright, noted,'_ he responded. Another girl came through and completely rejected without even letting him speak. Then Tucker stomped over to us and sat with his head in his hands.

"Strike 3, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Try strike 3,000" Tucker replied miserably.

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special. I-" I stopped talking when I realized Danny and Tucker weren't paying attention. "What?" I snapped at them when I saw their unfocused faces.

"Paulina!" they both swooned.

I looked over to see the most popular, and most shallow, girl in the entire school. She was walking down the sidewalk with all the boys stares on her, causing a bike crash and one guy to run into another guy, both falling into the fountain.

"Paulina." They repeated.

"Oh, please. Paulina?" I sneered, "Girls like her are a dime a dozen!"

"How much change you got?" Danny asked as they both dug through their pockets.

"Ha ha! Very funny," I replied, "Just remember: you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Tucker stated, "Go on, Danny. Go to that library and check out that book!" '_He's letting you have first go really? I thought he would go first,'_ I said to Danny.

"I can't!" Danny replied to Tucker, "I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls."

"Oh, and you have absolutely no problem talking to me," I remarked. Danny tried to cover it but I interrupted, "Skip it!" I said picking him up and pushing him toward Paulina, "Go give your weak knees some exercise."

He walked next to the tree Paulina was sitting under and took a deep breath. I could feel the waves of nervousness washing off of him.

"Hi!" He said placing his hand on the tree, "I-" he was cut off as his hand phased through the, face planting into the tree, and falling face first into the ground. '_Oh Danny' _I thought, laughing silently.

"Please! Don't say you've suddenly fallen for me." She sneered, "That line is so last semester."

"Yeah," Danny said, still a little dizzy, "I mean, no. That's not it." She glanced at him coldly, "I'm... I'm Danny."

Just as he stopped talking, his pants went intangible for a split second, causing them to fall around his ankles. Everyone in the courtyard burst out laughing, except for Tucker and I. '_Danny, you have to get those powers under control, or a belt,' _I thought to him. '_Not now,' _Danny replied.

"A gentleman usually tips his hat," Paulina started when she finished laughing, but I'll give you points for originality."

"Kudos, Danny." I said patting his shoulder, "You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool." _'Sam, you didn't'_ I heard Danny in the back of my mind.

Paulina glanced around a bit, then realized I was talking about her, "Oh, No!" She snapped, "You did not just call me _shallow, _did you!?"

"If you mean do you think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then ya."

"_Shallow,_ I am not _shallow." _She snapped. I grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him along as he hops behind me with his pants still down.

**~Line Break~**

( Danny's Pov )

"Thanks to you, I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart," Tucker started as I grabbed my books from my locker, "clean boxers."

I sigh, "Man, I blew it yesterday. Paulina probably won't even look at me now." Then I hear "Yoo-hoo, Danny." To the left. I can't believe it, its Paulina. "Or not," I revise my earlier statement. "Hey, Tuck?"

"I get it. I'm out." He says, dashing down the hallway, "Good Luck."

"Hi, you," She giggled a bit, "I just wanted to…" suddenly I felt a hand slam into my shoulder, pushing me into my locker, my locker slam shut.

"Meet me," Dash's braggart voice, "Who doesn't?"

I phased invisible out of my locker, behind Dash as he started to brag about himself to Paulina. No way I am gonna let him steal my one, probable only, chance at Paulina. I placed my hand on his shoulders, not quite sure what I'm gonna do, when suddenly I was sucked into his body, cutting off his monologue at, "I'm also-"

"- In Dash's body?" I questioned, looking down at myself, or Dash's self.

"Excuse me?" Paulina questions.

"Right! Of course" I exclaimed, realizing that I was controlling him, I could make him look bad. Excitement washed over me as I looked at Paulina scowl at me… or Dash, "I'm also the president of the Casper High Geek Club, and I have every toenail I've ever clipped. Wanna see 'em?" I said saying the most random things that came to my mind.

"No." Paulina started to lean away.

"Oh, then you should get to know Danny Fenton." I/he said then grabbed Paulina's perfect feet saying, "He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like I do."

"Eww!" She exclaims, backing away from me/him, "Get lost, Loser!"

I then stopped controlling him, and phased back into my locker. It wasn't tell my back was against the wall of the locker that I realized I could feel Sam's mind. '_Thats not right, she should be nearing class on the other side of the school, that is usually out of range,' _I thought to myself, '_Maybe the new power increased the range?' _We would have to test it later. I listened outside of my locker hearing Dash ask himself "Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom's feet?" So the new controlling power lets me go into people, control them, and leave no memories of what happened, but I am able to leave ideas behind.

Then Paulina opened my locker to let me out. I took a step forward, and immediately fell forward. I turn onto my back as Paulina bent down.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She says charmingly, "Oh my gosh! What's that?" she suddenly bursts out, picking up a gold necklace with an emerald green gem.

"That? Oh! It's a…" I stopped, then asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful!" She says.

"Hey, that's great," I said forming an explanation in my mind, "Because I, uh, got it for you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Uhh… incase I got the nerve to ask you to the dance, and you said yes." '_Please let this work.' _I thought I'd want to give you something, and that's what it would have been. It's for you."

I suddenly felt my pant become intangible and grabbed them before they fell and ruined the moment.

"Well, you are kind of cute and you have great taste in underwear." She said appraisingly, "I'd love to go with you." Then she put on the necklace and walked away.

'_What am I doing?'_ I thought to myself, '_That thing doesn't belong to me. It could be my mom's- or my sister's.'_ I hear Paulina down the hall saying "Bye, Danny. See you!" '_or I could worry about that later because _**she said Yes!'** I exclaimed that last part out loud. "Woo-Hoo!" Then my pants fell down again. I looked down at them when a shadow fell over me. I looked behind to see my overweight, balding English teacher, Mr. Lancer.

"Pantless again, Mr. Fenton" He said, "Third time this week I've caught you- how do you kids say it?" he pulled out a book called '_How To Sound Hip For The Unhip'_ "Dropping Trou. I think it's time I saw your father for a Parent-Teacher conference." He said, handing me a paper.

"Oh man. My dad?" I asked.

"Until then, here." He then handed me a belt, Sam will be happy. "It will help keep your pants up and…" Looking and his book again, "Out of trouble with the man."

**~Line Break~**

"Catch anything, dad?" I asked as soon as I got home, trying to find a way to tell dad about the Parent-Teacher conference.

"Son, I couldn't catch a cold." He replied, "I've been sitting here all day without a single bite." _'Really.'_ I wondered.

"Uh-" I started before he interrupted me.

"I'm so frustrated I want to take out my rage on the first person who gives me bad news. Anyway, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Well, sort of." I started, "Mr. Lancer-"

"Mr. Lancer what? Is this bad news"

"Mr. Lancer..." I begin again, the an idea struck. I then went invisible and intangible and phased into my dad. "Wants to have a word with us!" I declared in dads body. Oh this was a perfect plan.

**~Line Break~**

"Thank you for coming to discuss your son's schooling, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said after I sat dad down across the table from him.

"Well, sure!" I replied a little too enthusiastically, "I'm a parent, and that's... what parents do. Uh, right?"

"Well, there were a couple of incidents... with his pants."

"Did his pants fall down again? Poor Danny. He studies so hard he forgets to eat. I know these things because I'm his dad and not him." _'Man, I have got to get better at lying'_

"Hmm. That would explain thing."

"It worked?" I wondered out loud, then realized my mistake. Time to lay on the complements. "I-I-I mean, of course you understand. No wonder you're Danny's favorite teacher." _'Ya right.'_

"I am?"

"We Fentons consider teachers to be underpaid and under-appreciated."

"I like your style, Mr. Fenton. In fact, I'd like you to chaperone the upcoming school dance."

"Chaperone? " _'Oh, no. How can I get out of this.'_ "Well I'm not sure-" I began but was cut off.

"I am. See you Friday. Or, as the kids say, catch you later, G!"

**~Line Break~**

( Sam's Pov )

A couple hour's after school Danny tuck and I meet up at the mall. We were currently in the food court, Danny and Tucker were eating hamburgers while I was eating a salad. Danny had just finished telling us about how his is now able to control people by going into there bodys. I believe the term is overshadow.

"So, your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" I asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes." _'Thats rough buddy.'_ I say over our Tc, sending waves of sympathy.

"Let me get this straight." Tucker says after swallowing his food, "You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?"

"Ya, pretty much." Danny replies with his head in his hand.

"Hey, Danny, if you could control a girl for just about two minutes..."

"Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance, like I did."

"Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb?" I said, "Or will either one do?"

**~Line Break~**

( No pov )

Over in the Abyss clothing shop a sale was going on for fleecie tees. Paulina walked into the shop, looked over to the tees and gasped loudly. Running over there she dug through the tees, saying, "I've just got to have one of these! They're so unique!" Then when she couldn't find her size she looked around, either ignoring or completely oblivious to everybody else wearing the tee.

She saw a worker and asked her for help. After a little discussion, and Paulina finding out that there are no more and will be no more small fleecie tees, and possible social outcast for a possible 16 weeks, she got very angry.

Suddenly she grew into a large blue dragon, sending the worker and all the customers of the mall running for their safety.

**~Line Break~**

(Danny's Pov)

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject, "I think when I got the new power our Tc got stronger because after I got out of Dash's body I realized that I could feel your mind even though you were on the other side of school."

"Oh ya. I remember that," Sam replied, "I was in French class."

"Thats really cool but, Danny, buddy, do you think-"

"Do you really want to finish that." I interrupted Tucker.

"So, Sam," Tucker quickly turned to Sam, "are you going to the dance."

"No, and I don't want." Sam said, trying to block the Tc.

"Really, are you sure," I asked, still feeling some strong longing waves.

"Honestly, guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me." She finished her reply with a nervous chuckle.

"So, no one's asked you, huh?" Tucker said grabbing a couple of french fries.

"Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina." The block Sam put in place broke with a flood of resentment.

"Why are you so down in her?" I asked. "So she's pretty. It's not a crime."

"Looks are deceiving, Danny."

Suddenly everyone started screaming and running past us in the food court. I stood up as my Ghost Sense went off.

"Ghost time." Tucker replied smoothly, "Can I finish your fries?"

I jump out from behind the table, looked around to see if anyone was watching me, then changed into my, as Sam put it, Ghost Mode. I felt the light blue rings flow over me, changing my hair to white, my eyes to green, and my usually baggy clothes to a black and white HAZMAT suit. I flew up and to the ghost I was dealing with. It was that blue dragon ghost I fought earlier today.

"Say, haven't we met somewhere?" I asked the dragon.

The dragon roared in response, then breathed out a column of green flames. I dodged the flames quickly.

"Let's try this again." I said, then introduced myself with the name Sam, Tuck, and I came up with for my ghost self, "Hi, my name is Danny Phantom. And you are?"

The dragon spins around and smacks me with her tail, sending me across the food court and into the weenie on a stick shop, landing among a pile of hotdogs.

"Testy, got it." I say rubbing my head. _'You alright,'_ I hear Sam, then replied with, '_Ya'_

I jump on the counter, then jumped to the right as more green flames shot past me.

"Sorry, dude! I think you got the wrong weenie."

I dived into the dragon's stomach, flying it across the mall. Suddenly the dragon grabbed me, stopping mid flight, pinned me by my shoulders, then declared "MUST HAVE TEE!"

"Tea? Ooh, good idea," I quipped, "coffee could make you a mite jittery. Better yet..." then I phased through the floor. Coming back up I said, "Have some punch!" I sent the dragon across the mall.

Looking around, I didn't see the dragon. I then phased in front of Sam and Tucker.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Sam asked as I changed back to Fenton.

"Fine. But that's the second time I've fought off that dragon. We need to investigate." I stated, "How are you guys."

"Great... if you don't count me still being dateless for the dance." He then pulled out his PDA, "Sasha, no. Denise, no. I've hit every girl is school except..." he then glanced behind him and to the right as a girl in a yellow shirt, orange skirt, with matching bracelets, necklace, earrings, and headband pulling back her black curly hair. "... Valerie."

"Yeah, hi. Sucker is it?" She said.

"Tucker. Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino."

"Which ends with 'no.' Which, by the way, is my answer- unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless."

Just then Kwan walked up to Valerie, "You'll never guess what just happened! Donna said she'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!"

"You're on." She said to Tucker.

"I'll take it!" He exclaimed. As Valerie walked away he turned to us, "Some may call it The Rebound, but I call it a yes! I GOT A DATE! WHOO! And the pants are still on!"

**~Line Break~**

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing?" Dad said as mom helped him with a tie.

"Because it's Danny's first dance, Jack." Mom replied, "If we're gonna chaperone this thing we have to make sure we don't embarrass him." _'I'm sure you will anyway'_

"How would we embarrass him?"

"I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghost." Jazz put in quickly.

"Funny. I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a vague blur." Dad said. Gotta note that.

"By the way, Danny," Jazz said, turning to me, "Just so you know, I'm on to your little secret."

"What!?" I choked on the water I was drinking, "What-what secret?" I tried not to sound too nervous, but my mind was blaring with the sounds of thousands of alarms.

"The clumsiness, the nervousness." She began, "I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You have a girlfriend."

"ItalieI'mnotaghost!" I say quickly, then with relief I realized what she really said, "I - I mean... she's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me."

"Thats great!" Dad exclaimed, "I can meet her and talk to her about ghost.

"You better let her know your family's insane now, Danny." Jazz said, "If you marry her and she finds out later, that's entrapment."

"I better go get ready." I said, walking out of the kitchen to my room. _'Okay, so I'm gonna have to dance with Paulina and keep my dad from embarrassing me. I can handle that._

**~Line Break~**

Later in my room Tucker and I were video chatting with Sam, getting ready for the dance with input from Sam.

"Tie straight. Shirt tucked in. Unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case." I said, then turned to the computer, "What's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam?"

"Alright! Jeez! Here I'm sending you the link." Sam said.

"That's it!" I said when the link popped up. "Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional duress or anger." I read off, "That's the amulet I gave to Paulina. It must have accidentally fallen into my backpack. Wait. You mean... I'm going on a date with a dragon?"

"Like I said, looks are deceiving." Sam smirked, "I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening" then she turned off the computer.

"She really wants to go to the dance." I said, remembering her longing from earlier.

"But she says she didn't want to!" Tucker exclaimed.

"We're her friends," I state, "We should have known. I should have realized it earlier."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, right?" Tucker asked. My only reply was a smirk, and I could feel my eyes go green as I got an idea. "No way. Forget it. Absolutely not. No!" He said.

**~Line Break~**

I knocked on Sam's door with Tucker's hand.

"Tucker?" Sam questioned as she opened the door, "What are you doing here? Where's Valerie?"

"She kind of cancelled on me." I/he replied, blocking our Tc, "Do you think we could go together- you know, as friends?"

"Un, I don't know." Sam replied, "This is so last minute, and I do have plans, and-"

"Well, I understand if you don't want to go."

"Okay," Sam said, stopping me/Tucker, "but only because you got stood up. I'll go change into that dumb dress I wasn't going to wear." Then she shut the door to change.

I stopped overshadowing Tucker saying, "see ya!" Then went invisible to watch what happened.

"That is so unfair!" Tucker yelled, "and as soon as Sam comes back I'm gonna..." Tucker quieted as the door opened.

Sam stood there in her purple and black dress, her hair put up, some more makeup on her face than normal, and a black and purple purse with a cat face on it. She looked amazing. I let the barrier of out Tc open just enough to feel her happiness that radiated off her so much she probably wouldn't notice my mind.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Sam said, shutting the door and grabbing Tucker by the arm.

**~Line Break~**

I flew up right in front of the door to Paulina's house. "Paulina, about the amulet. It's an ancient family heirloom and I need it back." I tried out the line to see if it would work. Hearing it I slapped myself, knowing it won't work. _"No that stinks'_ I think when a burly man gray-haired man opened the door.

"Uh, hi." I said to him. "Uh, you must be Paulina's dad."

"If you upset her," he stated, "we're going to have a violent talk." Even though I'm half a ghost I was very intimidated.

"Papa?" Paulina said sweetly, "You're scaring him." She walked out of her house with a completely pink dress and the ghost dragon amulet. "Come on, Danny. We're going to be late."

"Have a wonderful evening, baby." He said to Paulina, then he turned to me, "I know where you live."

"And I'm glad we had a chance to chat." I said, walking away quickly.

**~Line Break~**

"Paulina," I started carefully, handing her some punch, "I was thinking..." _'I still am, I need to get that necklace'_ "That amulet-"

"isn't it fabulous?!" She interrupted, "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

"Yeah, well, about that- see, I shouldn't have given that to you in the first place because..." I glanced around the room, looking for an excuse. I glanced over at Sam, feeling her mind on the edge of mine, then I got an idea, "It belongs to Sam." _'What?'_ Sam asks while Paulina sticks a green dragon tongue into her drink and she broke her cup.

"Uh..." I gave her my drink, "but I wanted to make it up to you. I'll get you something else, something more special." Suddenly I saw Mr. Lancer walk up to my dad and I start to panic. "Like punch! I'm gonna get you some special punch."

I overshadowed my dad quickly and took over the situation. "Yes! Danny, what a fine boy he is! Ha! Yes, as his father, I get that all the time." _'Danny, you're giving too much details, when people tell the truth, it's much more ambiguous' _Sam said.

"Jack, you sound kind of strange." Mom said. _'You also still have your voice when you overshadow people, say Tuck'_

"Oh, must have been something I ate." I replied to mom, then saw the punch, "Hey, how 'bout I get us some punch?"

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Adult coming through I shave every day." I say making my way through the crowd.

"Tucker, Sam," I say to them, still in Jack's body, "we got trouble."

"We had nothing to do with it, Mr. Fenton. It was all Danny's idea." _'Did he seriously rat me out for nothing?'_ I ask Sam. _'Yes, yes he did' _"Tucker_, _its me. It's Danny."

"Sam, you try to help me find Paulina. I'm not sure how far the Tc will go, so take this just incase," I said, handing them walkie-talkies, "Tuck keep an eye on dad, if he starts talking to anyone, page me, got it?"

"This dance gets better and better with every passing minute." Sam commented.

After a minute Sam said _'Danny, I've got her,' _over our Tc. _'Stay on her. I'm on my way.'_ I replied, sending thankful waves. _'And Sam, don't make her angry.'_

I let go of my control over my dad, grabbed my walkie-talkie and flew over the party, stopping when Sam told me Paulina was in the bathroom. I changed back to human and waited by the bathroom door for Paulina or Sam.

I heard a noise, "Paulina, Sam," I whispered. Walking in I saw the giant dragon fly through the now broken ceiling, carrying someone in its paw.

I changed into my ghost form, and flew after the dragon, who I assumed was Paulina. I kicked her in the back and sent her flying into the football field.

"Take it easy, Paulina. You don't want to hurt Sam." Then I noticed the figure in the dragons paw, "Paulina?" _'Wait, that means' _"Sam?"

The dragon sat on its hind legs, shouting "SHALLOW GIRL."

"Yep, that's Sam." I said, trying to break through the block, one too strong for Sam to make, which failed.

Sam sent green flames to me, which I made myself intangible to avoid them. "Whoa! Sam!" I said, "Two words: Breath Mints."

I flew up and grabbed Paulina from Sam the dragon's paws. She roared at me, then whipped around and slapped me her tail. I made myself and Paulina intangible and phased through the bleachers. We stopped at the back of the bleachers, where Dash and some other girl were talking.

"Uhh... sorry." I said.

Then Sam the Dragon lifted up one section of the bleachers to revival the four of us. Dash and the girl he was with screamed and ran in different ways away from the dragon. Sam threw the bleachers behind her.

"Now, Sam, be reasonable." I said to her when my walkie-talkie went off. I answered it with Tucker saying: "Danny, Lancer's getting close to your dad."

"I hate to do this, Sam." I said. I flew behind Sam and grabbed her tail, lifted her in the sky, and throwing her as far as I could to gain time. _'Oh man, dad.'_

"-are you and why are you talking with my wife?" I hear my dad ask.

"Jack, this is Mr. Lancer, from the Parent-Teacher conference." Maddie said worriedly.

"Right, right." I mad dad say as I overshadowed dad, "I'm sorry, it's just in this light I thought you were George Clooney. Isn't he sharp, mom? I mean, Maddie."

"Well..." Mr. Lancer laughed, "Thank you."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, coming up with an excuse, "I'd like to dance with my wife. That's what adults do, dance with our wives."

Bringing her over to the dance floor I was thinking of a way to slip away while making sure dad would have to stay here. Then mother spoke up, "Doesn't this bring back memories?" She asked.

"If by memories you mean things you remember that I don't, then yes, go ahead and remind me of stuff. I'll totally re-remember it." I said, when the song ended and everybody was cheering for us. That's when I left dad.

I flew out of the school just in time to see the dragon fly back this way. Dodging the flames I said, "I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl." Then pulled the Fenton fishing pole out from a pocket, _'The Fenton Fishing Pole, it can capture ghost and dragon ghost. Way to go dad.'_ I think as I throw the line at the dragon.

The rope wraps around Sam the Dragon's throat, causing her to throw more fire at me. I fly around her a few times before I pull upward. I have successfully and completely wrapped her in the string, which causes her to fall out of the sky because, even though she's a ghost dragon, the dragon needs wings to fly.

With Sam on the ground I take off the amulet. Sam immediately morphed back into herself.

"Sam?" I asked, feeling relieved when I feel the familiar pressure of her mind pressed against mine. I changed back into my human form, asking her "Are you alright?"

"Wow," she said, "Did I have fun at the dance?"

"Well, uhh," I laughed a bit, "Let's just say you had a roaring time."

Sam smiled a bit as I walked her back to the dance

**~Line Break~**

"Dude, sorry your date didn't pan out." Tucker said, "Where is Paulina anyway?"

I saw Paulina through Sam's mind, but ignored her when Sam said, "Oh, who cares!" Then she pointed to the DJ. "Look. The DJ is still playing. And I think there's time for one last dance."

"Sure," I replied, "I'd love to." Turning to Tucker I said, "Keep an eye on this, will you?"and handed him the amulet. Walking over a little ways Sam and I started to dance.

"Promise me you'll keep your pants up?" She asked me.

"I'll do my best." I reply.

We just swayed to the music, letting our mind fully connect, talking and laughing together without wasting a breath. We both laughed when Tucker exclaimed, "Wait a second. I'm dateless again? What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here?" And then the lady ghost came up beside him and cried "I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL!" Which Tucker replied with "On second thought, I don't need a date that badly. Hey guys wait up! Can I cut in?" After that we let ourselves get swept up in the music and each others minds.

* * *

**Welcome to the end of this chapter. I'm wondering if I should continue writing the whole episode and then posting it or splitting the episodes up. Any way, review time.**

**Hellbreaker: Thank you for the suggestion, I hope I did better with that in this chapter.**

**And thank you DFDPGZ14 for your review. **

**Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts on this story, I'll be happy to hear it.**

**Pebna Wolf**


End file.
